


The Ship's Heart

by lauraa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison and Stiles are bros, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Famous Derek, Fangirl Stiles, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Slow Build, Still Werewolves, but so are Scott and Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraa/pseuds/lauraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is famous, Stiles is a fangirl. </p><p>Other things happen too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on his bed licking Dorito cheese residue off he fingers isn’t exactly how Stiles Stilinski wanted to spend his Friday night, but Scott was out with Allison again, his dad was working the late shift and he didn't have any other friends so much for a wild high school experience, Netflix and junk food was his only choice. After debating for 20 minutes on something to watch, he finally picked a TV series that called Night's Light, but after watching 3 seasons of it he was addicted. Grabbing his phone of his bed side table he texted Scott.

“I think I’m in love” he sends to Scott staring at the screen of his laptop, there was a fight scene going on, it had just happened that his favourite characters shirt got ripped off. Stiles eyes went round with his mouth hanging open.  
“ Shit he has an amazing body” Stiles thought.  
The characters names was Roland Hunter, he was tall with broad shoulders and abs that Stiles just wanted to lick, his waist was narrow with a very distinct V shape that went down into his pants, with black hair that was long enough to run his fingers though, chisel cheek bones covered with black stubble that he wanted to know what it felt like brushing against his skin.

“No way! With who?! I didn’t know you talk to someone other than me or Allison” Stiles rolled his eyes and kept reading “ Is it someone from the internet?” Scott had replied back.

“ Just so you know Scottie, I had a Blood Elf say that she wanted to handle my Elven long sword, she said it pretty suggestively. And no, its Roland Hunter, bonafide badass, and certified demon hunter. Making the world safe of ancient evils and the supernatural, like you. You would be so dead if he was actually a real hunter” Stiles shot back 

“Allison watches that show. She loves that guy, says she connects with him on an emotional level. His real name is Derek something. Big Hollywood actor because if that role. Dude you know I could beat him” Stiles could practically feel the puppy eyes that Scott is making at his phone right now. Rolling his eyes Stiles replied

“His abs help, a lot, maybe if you had abs you could beat him. As much as I like chatting with you I'm going to drool over his hot bod, BYE.” Stiles smirked at his phone. He never got a reply back from Scott. Stiles knew that he wouldn't, he doesn't like talking about guys with Stiles even though he knows everything about Allison’s and his sex life. Seriously major double standard happening right now. 

With Roland’s voice still playing in the background Stiles pulled up Google and typed in Derek. The first search that came up was Derek Hale, clicking on it his screen was filled of picture of Derek either playing his role of Roland or pictures that the paparazzi took. 

“Look at his stupid, pouty broody beautiful face, dammit” Stiles spoke out loud to himself. 

Searching the web was something he was really good at. Being on the internet was a second nature for him. 

By the clock on the top of his screen read 6am he had found out all of Derek's friends which were mostly his family and cast mates, what he kind of car he has, and that he lived in LA. He had also watched up to season 5 of the show.

But he knew he had to sleep at one point so he closed his laptop, but then pull out his phone to play on that, again on Google looking up Derek so that he can change his background to a picture of him smiling, his green eyes looked as if they were shining out of pure happiness.  
His heart ached when he looked at this picture, whoever got to Derek to make him smile like that was so lucky, he’s so envious of this person, he wanted to make Derek smile like that, he wanted to be the person that Derek smiled at like that. 

Stiles plugged in his phone as he heard his dads cruiser pull into the driveway, pulling the covers over his head he thought of Derek, someone he didn't even know but it feels like his heart aches when ever he was thinking about him. 

_____________________________________________________

“Stiles, you awake” his dad grunted as he opened the door to his bedroom.  
“ I am now dad, what time is it” He mumbled sitting up in his bed, looking around his room confused trying to blink the sleep that crusted the inside corner of his eyes.

“ Its four in the afternoon son, your phone has been buzzing none stop, I can hear it all the way downstairs, I'm going to be leaving for work around seven. Lets have some dinner” the Sheriff said “ answer your damn phone it annoying” as he was closing the door it went off.

35 texts from Scott 7 from Allison.  
Jesus they are with each other all the time why do they both have to text me his thought oozing sarcasm. Just to bug Scott he called Allison first she picked up on the first ring.

“ Why hello ally you sexy minx” He said is a faux seductive voice

“ Oh hello Mr. Hale, hows your husband the hottest demon hunter around” Allison said back with a low husky voice. In the background you can hear Scott asking if that is Stiles, he could tell that Allison is also trying to bug Scott because he could hear Scott in the background trying to grab the phone from Allison.

“ Right now, he is probably sleeping, being so sexy makes him so damn tired” Stiles jokes back.  
Then suddenly hears Allison yell Scott’s name then a bunch of noises that sounded like she was struggling to keep the phone to her ear before Scotts voice came over the line.

“Dude, why didn't you answer your phone? I texted you like a bunch of times.” Scott whined.

“ I was dead that’s why I didn't answer you” Stiles said rolling his eyes. “ I was sleeping man.”  
Scott was chipper after he explained that he wasn't ignore him “ Oh okay! Well I have to do a family thing with my mom tonight, so we cant hang out sorry”  
“ Yeah that’s fine, I can just have Allison over and we can watch Derek freaking sexy Hale” he spoke louder into the phone so that Allison could hear him.  
“ Hell yeah! NL marathon!” Allison shouted in the background  
“Come over at 7:30 and we can watch the night away” Stiles laughed “Bring the Ben & Jerry’s. My favorite is Chocolate Therapy”

Stiles laughed again when he heard Scott mumble something about how his girlfriend is going on a date with his best friend.

He must have handed the phone back to Allison because it was her saying the goodbyes “ Alright Stiles my love, I’ll see you at 7:30 and not a minute later” she said before hanging up.

Stiles stretched before getting up and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then going downstairs to find his dad in uniform, which he seemed to always be wearing even though he was off-duty.  
“Stiles, I worry about your sleeping habits sometimes.” His dad said before shoving his hand into a bag of chips.

“Dad, I worry about your eating habits all the time, c'mon man, have an apple or something.” He shot right back at him, John slowly raised another handful of chips to his lips while Stiles just scowled at him. “Scott is having some family thing with Melissa, Allison is coming here to most likely stay the night” 

“ That good that your hanging out with someone tonight son.” John said seeming relieved that he didn't have to leave his child home alone again. They bonded while watching some football and eating chips until it was time for Stiles to make dinner.

Which they ate in front of the tv watching CSI as his dad got angry because “ that’s not how that works” and “ that would never happen” 

Finally the Sheriff left and Stiles was just waiting for Allison, he changed his bed and cleaned his room a little before he heard her Mazda pull into the drive way.

She walked into the house yelling “I have ice cream and vodka. Lets get this marathon started” smiling her adorable dimpled smile.


	2. The one with the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made a promise to myself that I would try and post every Sunday, but that didn't work out.
> 
> There are 2 things in some fanfics that bother me:  
> 1) When people call Stiles "Sty". -_- It bothers me more than it should, but Stiles is already a nickname, you don't need a nickname of a nickname.  
> 2) When they portray Stiles Jeep as a run down car. Stiles Jeep is my dream car. 1970-1980 Jeep CJ5 are beautiful vehicles. Everything about his Jeep is right, the lift, the colour, the tire to body ratio, the black custom hardtop, the chrome bumpers even the tailgate is right. ITS THE BEST LOOKING CJ5 I HAVE FOUND. I would buy it in a heart beat.
> 
> Well, let me know how you feel about this chapter, its kinda longer then the first. The next one is going to be a little sexier, sorry about the slow build!

The drinking game rules were pretty simple;  
Every time Derek was topless take a shot  
Every time Isaac, who was Allison's new favourite, was wearing a scarf take a shot.  
Every time someone killed something take 2 shots. Every time Erica is wearing a top that shows her cleavage take 2 shots 

By the end of the a whole bottle of vodka was consumed and they both were giggling and googling pictures of their favourite characters with their shirts off.

 

___________________________________

Stiles woke up with a splitting headache and a mouth that felt like there were cotton balls in it.  
Looking around the dark room, using his cell phone as a light, he found a bottle of water and Advil that were on the bedside table, a little note was leaning on the bottle of water

" Hi Sober Stiles, its drunk Stiles, I thought you would need these in the morning because I know how we get. Love drunk Stiles." He read the note laughing, before opening the water and taking a big gulp.

" See Allison, I don't need a boyfriend, I take perfect care of myself, I'm my own dream man." He explained to Allison before nudging her fully awake, handing her the water. Yawning she sat up, her was in a messy bun, wearing one of Stiles old shorts that was soft from years of use as a sleeping top and a pair of boxers that had little carton images of Mjölnir, except for on the butt it had yellow font that said “God of thunder” on them as pants to sleep in.

"You didn't think that last night, I think you were yelling at the screen when Derek was tricked into sleeping with that Darach. Something like " Oh Derek, you can passionately ravage my body any day. YOU DON'T NEED HER. We can cuddle." Then you kind of got really pouty after that" Looking pointy at Stiles

He looked at her frowning "He could have done so much better." He knew that it was fake, but his feelings still felt hurt.

Blindly climbing out of bed to use the wash room, he stumbled all the way there and back.

Turning on the light Allison started to giggle, then when she looked at his shocked face, she lost it, being reduced to only tears and squeals of delight. Clutching at her stomach she kept trying to tell Stiles to stop making that face

His room was covered in cut out magazine pictures of Derek ' my abs were made for licking' Hale  
“Allison, why is my room a giant collection of pictures of Derek Hale” Stiles asked as shock over took his voice, making it crack a little. Allison laughed even harder  
“Y-you demanded t-that we walk to the store to buy m-magazines that had Derek on them. We bought 47!” Doing her best to explain while her whole frame shook as she howled with laughter, her face streaked with tears.

“You’re a terrible friend, a horrible human being really.” His voice flat, feeling the heat of blush creeping up his neck making its way to his face. “I blame you, you brought the alcohol, all I wanted was ice cream and NL marathon”

“Stiles, from what I remembered you begged, wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't want to go out, but you gave me five bucks and a really bad foot rub. How could I say no” Allison said dimpling her smile at him. He couldn't stay angry he really couldn't. She’s like a real life Disney princess, just with more ass kicking skills.  
Walking over to the bed where she was still lounging in her pj's, he sat next to her and patted her hand.

“I might as well keep it up. Besides my room has never looked so good” with a wink, making Allison giggle again.

 

After a late breakfast of chocolate chip and banana pancakes, Allison packs up her things, kisses Stiles on the cheek thanking him for a fun night.  
Leaving Stiles by himself, he sat on his bed looking at his walls that were covered in Derek Hale’s. Breathing out a lung full air that he didn’t realize he was holding in, he let his body fall back, his head hitting the pillow. 

__________

During the following week, he had made a routine that consisted of hanging out with Scott or Allison, sitting in his room, and working part time at the police station. The Sheriff thought since it was summer, that Stiles shouldn't be sitting at home doing nothing.  
Sitting on the couch next to his dad Stiles “ Daaaad” he groaned “ I really don’t want to go to work today, entering paperwork into a system isn’t fun. Listen Allison and Scott are going to the beach today. I might as well join” He stated, giving the Sheriff the puppy eyes that he had learned from Scott. His dad just looked at home for a few long moments, the sighed.  
“Fine. You can go, but your working tomorrow. And don’t be out all night.” The Sheriff remarked.  
“YES!” Stiles jumped out doing a dance. “ I promise I wont be out too late, I’m going to call Scott, then get ready to go.” He beamed at his dad  
Turning to run back up the stairs, he pulled out his cell phone to call Scott.

“Hey Stiles” Scott answered the call after the first ring. “What’s up can you come?” 

“ Yeah I can, I am just grabbing some stuff then I’ll be over to pick you and Ally up. You guys all ready to go as soon as I get there?” He responded

“Yeah we are, just hurry up. I want to get there so we have a full day” Scott demanded.

“Alright I am going to go then and finish getting ready” He hung up before Scott could reply.

Grabbing a pair of black swimming trunks, he shoved off his cut off jean shorts put them in his backpack and pulled on the swim shorts . Keeping on the light blue V neck he was already wearing, he found a towel in the closet outside the bathroom. After making sure he had his wallet, keys and sunglasses he went downstairs to say bye to his dad.  
Sending a text to Scott letting him know he would be there in 10 and to be ready to go.  
Walking out the door, he approached the power blue Jeep, tapping the hood affectionately. He loved this car, sure it was a little expensive on gas and everyone thought it was a piece of crap. They were wrong about it being a piece of crap though, it was a beautiful machine, ran well with minimum problems, the Jeep was 40 years old and it ran better than some cars that are only a few years old.  
Climbing to the Jeep, it started up with a rumble, shifting it into reverse he backed out of his driveway and headed over to Scott’s. Both windows rolled down, music on. He felt the morning sun soaking into his skin.

Pulling up to Scott’s house, he blared the horn signalling his arrival. Moments later Scott and Allison, came rushing out of his house and towards his Jeep.

“Who’s ready to go to the beach!” Scott shouted when he jumped into the car.  
Both Stiles and Allison whooped in excitement.

Pulling out of the driveway, they started the 6 hour car ride down to LA.

 

_______________

Trying to find a parking spot at Venice Beach had been a pain in Stiles ass. Driving around for 20 minutes he finally got one, which of coarse was the most remote one that is farthest away from the ocean.

The three of them got out of the Jeep, then rushed towards the beach to find somewhere to lay their towels out on the hot sand. 

Scott started bragging on how to didn't need sunscreen as soon as Stiles and Allison started lathering their skin it.  
“Well Scott, I don’t want to turn into a lobster while being here.” he sneered sarcastically at Scott. 

“You would make a hot lobster Stiles” Allison joked to him.

“Ally, are you trying to seduce me? It might be working” Stiles laughed and winked, Scott whined and puppy eyed at Allison, who simply patted his dark hair, cooing at him slightly.

“Your adorable coupleyness makes me sick” Stiles said getting up and walking over to the water, it rushed up to meet his toes, he let out a strangled noise as the cool water hit his hot skin. 

“The water a little cold for you” A deep voice husked from behind him.  
Startling him, he turned around to quick and smacked into a muscular chest, making his arms flail a little as he tried to get his balance back. The muscular body shot his hands out and grabbed onto the top of his arms to hold him steady.

“I didn't mean to do that. Are you already” The deep voice asked, concerning filtering through.

With his cheeks burning from embarrassment, Stiles kept looking at his feet as if they had personally insulted him.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry I didn't mean to flail” He said moving his arms around as if to show what he meant.  
“Its alright, no harm done. I'm Derek” He laughed, keeping his hand on Stiles biceps.

At the mention of the name, Stiles head snapped up, he was greeted to a tanned smooth, well defined body. Perfect broad shoulders, a long neck, and a face that was covered in stubble.  
Oh my god Stiles thought to himself. Derek Hale is standing in front of me. Oh my god. Derek ’ my green eyes are beautiful’ Hale is standing right in front of me.

“Uhhhh, um Hey. Hi. Stiles.” He stammered out, face burn red hot in embarrassment. Heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest and fly away.

“What the hell is a Stiles” Derek’ Even my laugh will make you cream your pants’ Hale asked chuckling a little.

“Name. Its,uh, Its my name. Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. I’m a Stiles. That’s me” He pointed a finger to his self.  
Derek laughed.  
Oh god he is laughing at me now he thought.

“ Im sorry, am I like, standing in your way or something Derek” Stiles asked, why else would Derek want to talk to him.

“No, actually, I saw you with your friends” Derek said. Pointing his thumb to over where Allison and Scott were. They both were looking at him, mouths gapping open in disbelief. “ And I thought you were kind of cute, wanted to know if you wanted to swim with me” he finished explaining, walking towards the water.  
Stiles just stood there, not believing this was happening. Derek was in waist high water before he called back at Stiles.  
“Are you coming in. Its really not that cold. If you are I could keep you warm. Or do you just not know how to swim?” He yelled over the surf crashing to shore.  
Taking a deep breath Stiles stepped into the water and walked out to were Derek was standing.

“So are you from around here Stiles” Derek inquired as they swam around together.

“No, about 6 hours north. Small town. Beacon Hills. You?” He stammered out “ Wait forget I asked, you obviously are from here, being so tan and beautiful and whatnot” His face blushing.

“Yeah, I have been here for about 3 years. You look cute when you blush, but you don’t have to be so shy around me” Derek smirked as he swam over to Stiles and stood so close that their bare chests were almost touching.  
Stiles breath hitched, and his heart fluttered.

________________  
When they had gotten out of the ocean and back onto the sand, Derek was suddenly surrounded by half naked teenage girls begging for his autograph or a picture. One even said how hot he looked without a shirt and that he shouldn't wear one ever. Stiles cant disagree with that one. Derek’s face dropped into a scowl, in a voice that was forced polite and a smile that was tight lipped he excused him self from the hoard and walked over to were Stiles had retreated to his friends.

“Stiles, shit. I'm sorry about that. They just.. Flock when they see my friends and I” He explained pointing over to where another hoard was, surrounding more beautiful, tan people.  
He could hear Allison whisper excitedly behind him that Isaac Lahey was in the group, as well as Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd.

“ Its alright Derek, I know who you are. I get it really I do. You can go back to your friends if you want too. Seriously, you might not want to be seen with me” He mumbled, looking at his feet, wishing the a hole would appear so that he could crawl in it, and forever escape the humiliation that he was bestowing on himself.

“Actually, I was going to ask if you don’t mind if we hang out with you the rest of they day. Then maybe later tonight we can hang out at my house?” Derek laughed wiggling his thick black eyebrows comically.

“YES, yes you guys can definitely hang out with us” Allison answered before he could even open his mouth.

Derek beamed at them, then jogged over to his friends, and if Stiles checked out his ass well that was to be expected.

“Allison, his ass, oh my god, it perfect, I cant.” He swooned.

“Dude, you know he can hear you right?” Scott punched his arm.

“Scott, he’s like 100 meters away. He cant” 

“Uh, yeah he can man. He’s an Alpha. Couldn't you tell?” Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh yes, I could definitely tell. How stupid of me, because I’m a werewolf too, my wolfy senses must be broken.” His voice dripping sarcasm as his arms flail around.  
Scott looked like he just kicked his puppy, Allison was nervously laughing, blushing as Derek and his friends walk over being followed by a group of girl and some guys. 

“Stiles, I want you to meet my friends and my cast members.” He smiled. “Guys this is Stiles and his friends”. 

They all waved at each other awkwardly as Derek put his towel right next to Stiles.


End file.
